


One Last Time

by DarkPilot



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: DarkPilot, Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, Pre-DarkPilot, Pre-TFA, drafting, goodbye scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilot/pseuds/DarkPilot
Summary: Ben Solo has never had to say goodbye to anyone. Not until now.





	

Ben Solo has never had to say goodbye to anyone. Well, he's had day-to-day "see you later"s and "until next time"s, but never a final, fatalistic goodbye. 

He's never felt the pain of losing a loved one.  Not until now.

He watches as Poe's number is drawn, his name announced like a death sentence.

Break doesn't begin to cover it. Ben's heart shatters, and he hastily excuses himself. 

Poe catches up to him later and asks what's wrong.

But they both know. 

One last hug between two friends, two brothers. 

"Goodbye, Poe."

"Goodbye, Ben."

He doesn't look back.  

 


End file.
